Before Class
by cold.vs.warm
Summary: What did the class do before the class starts? Playing a game. What game? An interesting game that even Hyuuga Natsume would like to join. Just answer some questions. How come Natsume confessed to someone in the game and how did the class react? Oneshot


Hey, again! Thanks to the reviewer/s who reviewed and favourited my previous oneshot! I really, really, really, appreciate it... To the max! XP Alright, here another oneshot about GA when they spent their time before the class started. Oh yeah, my second oneshot and third fanfiction! *happy*

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Ogasawara-san, could you help me with…" Kitsuneme said as he took a seat beside Nonoko. He stopped when he saw Nonoko didn't even look at him. "Ogasawara-san!" he said louder. However, Nonoko just continued talking and laughing with her friends and didn't even realize Kitsuneme called her. "Ogasawara-san!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Before Class**

"Oh, were you calling me?" Nonoko turned to him. Kitsuneme looked at her in disgust and answered sarcastically, "No, I called Umenomiya, while there's an empty seat beside her and I just sit here to shout for her!" Nonoko smiled as she turned to Anna. "Anna, Kitsuneme called." She said. Kitsuneme rolled his eyes. He then walked away towards Hotaru in anger. Anna and Nonoko looked at him and then looked at each other. "What's into him?" Nonoko asked and Anna just shook her head and sighed.

Hotaru took a look at the person who just sat beside her. "Let me guess… You talked to Ogasawara and she took no notice at you at all?" she rolled her eyes. Kitsuneme mumbled. "Hmph! What does it looks like!? I wish I'll never see her again." he replied back. Hotaru then smirked when she got an idea in her head. She said, "Okay, I'll ask you a question. What do you think you'll feel when Nonoko is transferring to other school?"

Kitsuneme stopped for a while, and thought. He slightly blushed when he said, "I probably will miss her smile. Like duh! Everyone will! She has the smile on her face that won't come off." Then, Yome came and joined the conversation. "Yeah, I agree." He said. "Are you guys playing games!?" Yuu came after Yome in excitement. Hotaru smirked as she thought; _just as I thought will happen._

"You can call it that," Hotaru replied. Yuu gave a wide smile and cleared his throat as he put his glasses up his nose. "Then…" he made a pause then shouted to the whole class. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IF I'VE BEEN TRANSFERRED TO THE OTHER SCHOOL?!" The students dropped their sweat looking at Yuu. Then, a voice broke the silence when she said, "For me, I'll miss you especially your geek ways!" Everyone in class nodded their heads in a reply of agree of what Nonoko said.

Kitsuneme tightened his fist. _Now, Tobita she heard! _He thought. Yome who saw that and read his mind quickly asked another question, "A-Alright! What about… Imai-san!?" Then, came a brunette letting her tears out when she ran towards Hotaru. "Noooo!!!!!!!!! I'll miss her badly! She's my bestfriend and she's the kindest Ice-Queen I had ever met!!!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru but she dodged faster. "Itai! Hotaru!" she cried when she hit her head with the chair. "Your fault," Hotaru said emotionless.

"But I think what Mikan said was true." Ruka came and talked politely with a slight blush and everyone nodded. Hotaru widened her eyes when she heard Ruka said that. Ruka then smiled and put his finger to his lips like a child and asked, "Ano… Had my name mentioned yet?" Everyone shook their heads and the cat haired girl stood up with her hand raised up. "No way would I let my Ruka go! He's the most polite of all boys in class, right!?" Everyone nodded in agree.

"Then… What about Shoda-san? For me, I'm sure I'll miss the most fanatic girls around when she's gone," Ruka asked and answered his own question with a kind smile. Everyone in class nodded and a voice interrupted, "Yeah, of course! We sure will miss Sumire when she's the loudest girl in class." Mochiage sneered but with a truthful saying. Everyone nodded again and made Sumire blushed in happiness.

A girl then sounded her thought shyly, "What will happen if I am the one who had gone?" Nonoko cried and took her handkerchief out. She said, "I'll cry for thousand years for my twin bestfriend!" Anna also cried and hugged Nonoko. Everyone dropped their sweat. "We sure will miss both of you if you two had gone." They all suddenly said with a smile.

After a while and the game was still on-going until…

"What if Mochu-kun leave us?" Kitsuneme asked, started to love the game. "Aww… I'll miss him badly! He always gets mad easily and bullies people… And that's what I like most about him…" Mikan pouted and made everyone dropped their sweat again. But after that, they nodded in agree and Mochiage just smiled while rubbing his head. Yome raised his hand suddenly and asked, "How about me??"

"I'll miss you! You're easy to talk to and easily understand people's misery…" Kitsuneme said sadly, and added with gloominess in his back. Everyone in the class dropped their sweat and nodded. Yome smiled pitiably and patted his friend's back while saying, "Hey, don't worry. I was just asking." Then, he realized something. "Oh, yeah. How about you? Did we mention your name already?"

"N-No…" he replied nervously. "Ha-ha. If you're gone, I would probably sad because you always hang with me…" Yome said truthfully. "…And us TOO! You always tease us! We'll miss you badly!" they said, agreeing Yome's sayings. Kitsuneme then smiled with happiness. "Ooookay, is there anyone missing?" Mikan asked. They all dropped their sweat looking at her. "You are, idiot." Natsume said as he entered the class. Mikan pointed at him and asked, "Y-You! Where had you been? Your name also still unsaid!"

"Tch. Fine, then what if it is me?" he asked in his bored tone whilst still walking to his seat. When he arrived at his seat, Yome answered, "We certainly will miss Natsume… Because he always protecting us." Hotaru smirked and continued Yome's words. "…Especially Mikan Sakura." Natsume's eyes widened.

"Shut up. I will not bother to protect you idiots." Natsume said and put on his mask when he felt electricity in his body. Mikan smiled at him. "You think we don't know, but we do know that you had been over protecting us. You didn't care to do missions for us not to get hurt." She said. "Everyone knows," Mochiage added with a smile.

Mikan rolled her eyes when she saw Natsume acted like ignoring them when reading out his manga. Everyone knew he was just acting like he didn't care. "Oh, now it just left Mikan Sakura…" Yuu smiled. "I can imagine many sad things if you will not be here anymore…" Everyone nodded and Sumire added, "Y-Yeah. I like arguing with you, you're fun to be with."

Mikan blushed hearing them talking like that. "I agree. We'll miss the cheerful Mikan, who always made our days…" Nonoko and Anna said sadly. "You're my idiotic bestfriend, can't imagine what my life will be without you." Hotaru added emotionlessly. And so on but they were stopped when they saw the marker pen burned into ashes. They knew only who could do that, so they turned to see Natsume.

Natsume closed his manga but still looking at it. He didn't want eye contacts at the time. Then he said, "I'll kill myself finding that I lost someone that is the most important to me. I'll miss everything about her." And Mikan widened her eyes hearing that, and so were the students. Did he just confess?

**-The End-**

**

* * *

**As usual, please review! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if you didn't! *frowns* Please REVIEW~


End file.
